


Captivated By Darkness

by SquaryQ



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Bleak, Darkness, Dreams, M/M, Thiefshipping, evaluations, i believe this is called thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"HE'S WRONG!"</p><p>"SICK!"</p><p>"DEFECTIVE!"</p><p>Marik's head is hung. He doesn't know why he himself is accusing himself of anything. He has done nothing wrong except...</p><p>Marik's head rises. He understands now. What they're telling him. What he is telling himself is breaking his glass heart. Marik's violet eyes well with tears. Tears he cannot surpress. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>For Admin AquaTheLita</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivated By Darkness

_The room is overly bright and a hot white light is burning Marik's skin as he handgs his head. If she looks up he won't be able to see._

_'Too bright!' his mind shrieks. 'Much too bright!'_

_He uses his hand as a sun viser to survey the room once he's a tad calmer, the room would be a rich violet colour if they dimmed the lights. What was overly confusing to the platinum blond Egyptian is that there were dopplegangers of him sat around him. It almost looks like a gladiator studio in there._

_"Marik Sebastian Ishtar III, do you know why you are here?" a grating yet slightly deeper version of Marik's voice demands._

_"Yes." the central Marik nods once._

_"Do you, the council know why he is here?" hundreds of pairs of violet eyes are glaring at Marik._

_"No." they say in one voice._

_"There is only one word that can explain why HE is here." the Marik that resenbles a judge, since he is dressed in a cloak, states. "Darkness."_

_The area goes silent. The light feels hotter on Marik's back._

_"Darkness?"_

_"Darkness..."_

_"Darkness!"_

_These voices, identical to his own are repeating the word, each person sounding more horrified from the last._

_One Marik stands up. "I hate the darkness. I hate darkness. Physical darkness, my darkness, any darkness." he declares._

_"I hate it."_

_"It's evil!"_

_"Marik's right!"_

_"Darkness IS evil!" Upon those words being said, this courtroom of Marik's glare at the Marik on trial. A bead of sweat trickles down his face as he makes a fist._

_"It's strong and scary!"_

_"It shouldn't be there but it IS!"_

_"It's haunting! It lingers even after relinquishing it's hold on you! It just lurks, waiting to pull you back into its clutches."_

_The council nod._

_"But HIM!" Judge Marik points accusingly at the central Marik with light burning his back._

_"HE'S WRONG!"_

_"SICK!"_

_"DEFECTIVE!"_

_Marik's head is hung. He doesn't know why he himself is accusing himself of anything. He has done nothing wrong except..._

_Marik's head rises. He understands now. What they're telling him. What he is telling himself is breaking his glass heart. Marik's violet eyes well with tears. Tears he cannot surpress._

_"Bakura...Bakura...BAKURA ISN'T THE DARKNESS!"_

_"Defiance!" Judge Marik gasps. "Insolence!"_

_"IGNORANCE!" another Marik shouts._

_"Tch." the judge rolls his own violet eyes. "Florence is the PHYSICAL EMBODIMENT OF THE THREE D'S! DARKNESS!"_

_"DEATH!" another Marik moves as if he was stood behind the judge. He peers over the Judge's shoulder as he speaks._

_"DESTRUCTION!" a third Marik mimics the first Marik to move from behind the judge, also peering over Judge Marik's shoulder._

_"But he's more than that!" Marik insists._

_"You need to be enlightened Marik!" Judge Marik states. The jury of Mariks nod._

_"No!" Marik refuses._

_"You need to see this! FLORENCE IS DRAGGING YOU BACK INTO DARKNESS!"_

_"He ISN'T! I'm not going into the darkness!" Marik shakes his head._

_"Darkness is evil!"_

_"Melvin was the darkness! YOUR darkness! You know what the darkness is capable of!"_

_"I know!" Marik shouts._

_"Yet you want to wallow in the darkness!" the judge scoffs._

_"DEFECTED!"_

_"SICK!"_

_"WRONG!"_

_Marik closes his eyes tightly._

~

Marik Ishtar sits up in bed. He hears rattling and scrambling and a smoky voice cursing in the next room.

He staggers to his feet to investigate.

"Fluffy!" Marik gasps.

Bakura drops the glass of water in the sink.

"Bollocks." he mutters.

"Fluffy, what's wrong."

"You were thrashing around in bed. I heard you, you knocked a lamp over. I thought you were having a fit so I tried slapping you. I was about to tip the ice water on your face." Bakura explains.

"I was?" Marik blinks.

"You were."

After an awkward silence Marik readies himself to speak.

"Is this wrong?"

"What? Being ga-"

"I'm not gay. I SAID no homo!"

Bakura sighs. "Is what wrong?"

"This. You. Me. Us." Marik mutters.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Bakura enquires, brows raised.

"...Nothing, I guess..." Marik murmurs.

"Exactly." Bakura folds his arms.

"What! No! No! You're dark! You're the PHYSICAL EMBODIMENT of all that I have hated for so long!" Marik is quivvering in fear.

"And the problem with that IS...?"

"It's wrong for me to contradict myself."

"You never seem to care when you're claiming to be straight and then meeting me under such WONDERFUL circumstances at night." Bakura smirks.

Marik looks away. There's something about the twisted gay demon that makes him at ease in the darkness of the night.

"Shut up, kitty." Marik pouts.

"You're missing the point!" Bakura is too concerned about the situation to chide Marik for calling him a cat.

"And that is...?" Marik prompts, turning to face Bakura, his platinum blond hair swishing as if he were in a Loreal advert.

"...That is that we're good. Good together. A team. With your evilness and my Britishness we will be unstoppable." Bakura encourages the unconfident blond.

"You're not British! You're just gay!" Bakura chuckles at Marik's happy laughter.

"Indeed." the albino nods.

"Wait...I said I was evil....am I dark?" Marik is suddenly concerned once more as the images of his mental courtroom flash into his head.

"Your spray on tan is dark, yes." Bakura nods.

"No! Am I dark? Like how YOU are dark! And for your information this tan is 100% natural!"

"Nowhere near as dark as I am." Bakura takes a step toward Marik. "Everybody's dark. But not as dark as I am."

"Of course...But-." Marik is cut off.

"BUT, we could do something even more twisted and sinister. Something that will stain our repulations and make them onyx." Bakura takes another step toward Marik.

"I'll get the motorcycle! You're right, Fluffy! We should go somewhere in Egypt and hold a meeting of the Evil Council of DOOM!" Marik declares.

Bakura sighs with an eyeroll.

"He really doesn't understand himself." The albino mutters. "He's clearly entranced by the darkness."

Bakura follows the blond.

'Guess he's still shaken up by Melvin.' the albino takes the spare helmet from the workbench in the apartment complex's basement, where al cars are parked. He obediently takes hold of Marik's waist as the blond guns the engine.

As soon as they're out of the apartment complex, the duo speed toward their next random adventure.


End file.
